venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben
'Ben '''is a young man with supernatural powers that acted as one of the main cast members for ''Business Unusual. He was created by ElectricFire 169. History Ben was a test subject in a government-sanctioned experiment to research military application in psionic powers. In 2004 he led a breakout attempt and managed to survive by stayimg under the radar for nearly three years before meeting 'Leah', who was travelling to North Carolina in search of her brother Gregory. After an incident where they were split up by government agents hunting them and Ben was knocked unconscious causing his subconscious mind to create psychic emanations to protect himself, Leah managed to find him again, this time accompanied you her brother's longtime friend and protector Johnny Toast, and his new employer and fellow employee, Osric 'Oz' Pureheart and Colin Norberg respectively. Jenny successfully managed to reach his consciousness and helped him stop himself so that he could receive medical attention. Over the next year Ben would become a valuable addition to the team, with both his unique insight into the inner workings of other people's minds and the ability to move objects several times his own body weight with the power of thought alone. He was forced to re-evaluate his beliefs when he discovered a group of psychics that had also escaped were behind a spate of crimes in the area and was forced to personally confront them. He later played a part in the downfall of the people behind the experiment and brought an end to the years of hiding he and his fellow escapees had had to endure. He was present when Johnny Toast was tricked into releasing Scratchman under the guise of his mising wife. He managed to save himself, Toast, Leah and Norberg by creating an Einstein-Rosen Bridge thst sent them back in time to the year that Gregory went missing. With Leah seeing this as an opportunity to avert the disappearance and Toast insisting that they can't change it, Ben elected to remain neutral on the situation. Ultimately the arrival of a future Jimmy Casket and Cardboard Friend caused events to play out almost exactly as they had done before, though Ben was able to prevent Leah's mother from taking the fall for the murder of Gregory's stepfather and being sent to a mental institution, for which Leah was immensely grateful. Upon returning to their own time, they found a desolate apocalyptic wasteland dominated by Scratch, where the remaining human survivors were left in constant battle with the dark forces. He was once again forced to fight against Jimmy Casket when the rebel leader Johnny Ghost was infected by the darkness, eventually forcing Leah to kill him. Ultimately their attempts failed and whilst trying to sent Toast back to 2006 to prevent Mary's disappearance (and thus Scratchman's release), Ben would meet his end when Leah, now also temporarily overtaken by the darkening, stabbed him in the abdomen whilst he was simultaneously holding off the opposing forces and trying to open the portal. His death would later be undone when Johnny managed to prevent Mary's disappearance and kill Scratchman - at the cost of his own life. In the new timeline, Ben's biography remained largely unchanged - with the only major difference being that Mary's death, and thus Toast's joining the group, was delayed by some two years. Despite this, all five of them would remember echoes of the aborted timeline. As of 2009 he and Leah were no longer part of the group. Ben's fate as of 2016 is unknown, though the precy for PIE: West Coast mentions that he may have gone missing. Appearances * Business Unusual * ''Business Unusual'' (Theforest04 version) Part 1 Trivia * Ben's similarities to the character Eleven from the Netflix series Stranger Things was partly responsible for Business Unusual's placing on hold. Category:Characters Category:Business Unusual Category:Males Category:Fan Character